The present invention relates in general to grinders of the type utilized for removing flaws, cracks and splits from metallurgical products, and has specific reference to improved means for controlling the working pressure and the movements of grinding wheels.
It is known that to remove metal from a product by means of the peripheral surface of a circular grinding tool or wheel, a certain torque must be exerted in a direction parallel to the axis of the grinding wheel, together with a pressure directed at right angles to this axis. Moreover, some means must be provided to keep the axis of the grinding wheel constantly parallel to itself during the grinding operation. The feed, that is, the work progression, consists in general in causing the surface to be ground to move in any direction but in a plane parallel to the axis of the grinding wheel.
As a rule, grinding wheels are mounted on spindles rotating at relatively high speed. The spindle of course is caused to transmit all the mechanical efforts imparted thereto by the grinding wheel during its operation.
Various means have already been proposed for exerting the rotational torque and regulating the speed. A typical arrangement of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,598.
With this system a playless assembly can be obtained, since the pivots are provided with prestressed bearings.